


Fatal Wounds

by Kepplar



Category: Wizard101
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, ish, mostly fluffy, sprinkled with angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepplar/pseuds/Kepplar
Summary: Julia Rose is far from simple, her life can be hectic then calm, then hectic again. After leaving her home in Khrysalis to answer a distress call in Avalon, fate has plans for her that she might not be ready for.





	1. Burns

**Author's Note:**

> These Original Characters belong to my good friend Julia, (balance-princess.tumblr.com), I fell in love with the characters and their personalities and decided to write a non canon fanfiction about them. Enjoy!

Julia’s eyes opened slowly, blinking as they adjusted to the small amount of light coming in through a window that seemed to be hind her. She stared blankly at the roofing, made of plywood and hay. Her body was covered in at least three blankets, and there was a stinging pain coming from everywhere, but primarily her left side.

Julia couldn’t move, even attempting to move her fingers seemed hopeless. She was warm…but cold, and everything burned, her side burned, her legs burned, her cheeks burned. Breathing stung, just moving her eyes made her dizzy. She was so tired yet so awake from all the pain.

A hand hovered over her face and touched a wet cloth to her forehead. A soft groan escaped her mouth as she attempted to see who the hand belonged to, when she heard a soft shushing coming from them.

“You’re hurt bad Jules, really bad, you need to rest and let it heal.” He said. She recognized the voice, it was James. She should have known he would take her in, it’s become his signature with her at this point. If Julia was ever in trouble, James was always there to aid her.

James was a bit of an asshole. He could be blunt and rude, but if you got to know him you’d know he could also be charismatic and use his intelligence for something other than proving you wrong.

James continued to pat the cloth on Julia’s forehead, and she became relaxed, focusing on his motions. She wanted to fall asleep right there, knowing she was in good hands. But there was a lot stopping her, the pain, the dry taste in her mouth, the hunger that ached just behind the burning.

“James.” She whimpered, softly. James shushed her again, this time slightly more aggressive.

“You need to rest Julia.” He said, taking the washcloth from her forehead and moving above her.

Julia peered into his dark brown eyes, his expression was blank, but his eyebrows showed he was concerned. Her mouth gaped slightly, and she watched as his eyes moved from hers to her lips. She let out a small whine, causing him to meet her gaze.

“Water.” She whispered.

James nodded and left her side, she listened to his footsteps on the creaking wood, soft yet aggressive. As he approached her, he placed the glass on the bedside table and snaked his arm along her back slowly, helping her sit up slightly, he brought the glass to her lips and she took a sip. He did this a few more times before taking his arm back slower than he’d placed it, letting her fall gently on the pillow.

Julia’s breaths went from smaller to larger, it was becoming easier to breathe without a stinging her lungs. She could feel James beside her, even if she couldn’t see him, she could hear his breaths and feel them on her skin if they were heavy enough. He brought the wet cloth to her forehead again, and continued his previous movements. Julia focused on them, becoming more and more relaxed, feeling her eyelids closing and drifting.

Julia sat up on the bed, her back to the cold wall of the cottage. A warm cup of hot chocolate clutched in her hands, her fingers tapping gently across it. She watched as James cooked in the kitchen, she could have sworn he had started to hum but he would argue he wasn’t.

Julia took a swig of the hot chocolate, letting the warmth fall down her throat quickly. It had been a week since Julia had been fatally wounded in a battle with a witch in the outer yard of Avalon. James had taken her in and helped nurse her back to health in the harsh winter of Avalon.

James didn’t like taking help from others, nor did he enjoy helping. But he would never leave Julia to die, he saw her as a good person, and good people don’t deserve to die.

James brought Julia a plate of food and she took it happily, even if it hurt. He then sat on the end of the bed with a plate of his own, eating with her.

“So, can I change my own bandages this time or are you going to do it?” She asked, a teasing smirk on her lips.

James looked at her and rolled his eyes. “Maybe after you take a bath, you’re gross.” He retorted, averting her gaze, a smirk crawling at the corners of his lips.

“Oh, ha ha.” She said, giggling slightly.

James sighed and took a bite of food, he looked up to meet the gaze of a smiling Julia, his smile fading slightly. “What?” He asked.

“Just grateful…that’s all.” She said, looking back down at her plate of food and taking a bite.

“You shouldn’t be…it’s not that big of a deal.” He said, keeping his gaze to his food,

Julia snorted, causing her breath to hitch and her hand to clutch her side quickly. James look up at her quickly, but she let out a breath and smiled to let him know she was fine.

She relaxed and took another bite of food, this time slower. “If it wasn’t that big of a deal, I would be able to laugh without my entire body stinging James.” She said.

“I uh…I thought you didn’t like coming to Avalon often?” James asked, shifting the conversation.

Julia’s eyes widened, and she nodded, she took another bite of food, this time it was more hesitant. “King Artorius has helped me with a lot…I kind of owed him.” She said.

“Oh.” He said.

There was a long silence, except for the clinking of forks to plates as Julia and James ate. Julia sighed as she took the last bite of her food.

“So why are you in Avalon?” She asked, handing James her plate as he got off the edge of the bed.

“Uh, just visiting a friend.” He said, walking to the small kitchen in the cottage.

Julia nodded, knowing she should just accept the answer and be content with it, as she wasn’t going to get much more. She shifted in the bed, removing the several layers of blankets and moved her legs off the bed. James approached her and placing one hand on her back, and allowing her to do the same to him, helped her stand.

Julia’s legs felt fuzzy as she attempted to balance on the cold wooden floor. Her arm wrapped around James waist, him being much warmer than she was for some reason.

James kept his arm on her back and moved in front of her, helping her take off the thin shirt she had on, James kept his eyes on her wound as she stood there exposed. He slowly took the bandage off the deep wound, Julia’s breath hitching as he did.

“Sorry.” He exclaimed in a soft tone.

“It’s fine, keep going.” She said, forcing a smile.

James continued to remove the bandage from her left abdomen, the wound was sewn together by someone who had only ever stitched things, and was red with irritation. James tossed the bandage aside and grabbed a brand new one from the bedside table, wrapping it around Julia’s side.

Julia’s arms burned and went slightly numb as she held up, so James could wrap her wound, the sword had impaled her, and she made the mistake of taking it out while returning to the round table, she planned to get help, but only after she had left Avalon. She didn’t want to overstay. Sadly, that plan failed, but maybe it wasn’t so bad.


	2. Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia is on a steady road to recovery, but could that last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters belong to balance-princess.tumblr.com

Julia walked along the paths of Caer Lyon, the last remnants of the winter season fading and turning to spring. The sound of the dirt crunching beneath her boots became music to her ears, as much as she loved her new home, it would never compare to Avalon.

Her steps didn’t burn as much as they used to, but they still ached, practically begging her to stop walking from time to time. With each step her legs pulled her back, but she didn’t want to stop her recovery.

James had recommended taking a walk, getting fresh air and sun, she was surprised at first that he of all people would recommend she leave the safety of her own home, but after seeing the curtains shifting constantly in her peripheral she relaxed more.

Julia stood still for a moment, taking in the Avalonian breeze. She stared straight at the castle beyond the hills which put a pit in her stomach. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, listening to the sounds Avalon had to offer her. Hearing the crunching of more dirt behind her she jumped, turning to James walking up to her.

“Oh, hey.” She said, smiling.

“How’s the walk been going?” James said, his voice like a purr that Julia loved more and more with each word.

She sighed with a smile. “As good as it can be I guess.” She said, averting her eyes to the ground. “My legs ache with every movement…so that sucks.”

James nodded, and a smirk grew on his lips, “Want me to massage them?” He remarked, Julia shot a look at him and he held out his arms in surrender.

Julia breathed out a laugh and averted her gaze to the castle in the distance. She sighed as they stood in silence.

“I don’t wanna overstay my welcome here.” She said, cupping her hands and fiddling with her thumbs.

James let out a small groan and clicked his tongue. He sighed and approached her, hesitantly wrapping an arm around her waist, adjusting it to a higher position when she glanced at him.

“Give it a few more days.” He licked his lips and sighed, shifting his gaze to the floor and back to her quickly. “For me?” He said, forcing a smile.

“I have stuff to do at the Arcanum, they’ll wanna know where I was.” She said, a small plea in her voice, for him to try harder to make her stay. Even if she didn’t want to.

James sighed, his grip tightening on her waist. “Then maybe you should just tell them you were kidnapped or something.” He laughed. “Kidnapped by a…a devilishly handsome guy, with mostly good intentions.”

She laughed and nudged him with her arm, he took the opportunity to wrap his other arm under her legs and scoop her up into his arms. Julia squealed, somewhat in pain and somewhat in joy, heat rising to her cheeks and her heart beating in her ears.

James put Julia down and gently placed a hand on her left abdomen, to make sure she wasn’t hurt by his choice. She smiled, his arms still wrapped around her. He looked at her, his eyes moving from her eyes to her lips.

“What?” Julia asked, slight concern in her eyes.

James straightened his face and cleared his throat, stabilizing Julia in his arms and placing them to his sides. “Nothing…We should uh…check your stitches.” He said, turning on his heel and walking back towards the cottage.

Julia watched him walk into the cottage with a look of confusion, why would he just…walk off like that? James was…amazing, he was humble, he was kind, and although he could be a bit of an ass…Julia loved him. If you let her think about him for too long she’d swear she was in love with him.

Julia pulled on the ends of her sweater, and began walking towards the cottage. She approached the door and pulled it open, entering and forcing a smile. James was near the bed, with some disinfectant, a washcloth and new bandages.

Julia stared at James as he rearranged the objects over and over again. She held her breath and stepped forward, stopping herself quickly. James looked up at her and she sighed.

“What uh…what was that about?” She asked, avoiding looking into his eyes.

James sighed narrowed his eyes, “What was what about?” he asked with a snarky tone.

“Everything was going just fine, and then you got uncomfortable all of a sudden. And trust me I would hate to make anyone uncomfortable, so I just…wanna know why.” She said, her voice beginning to shake.

“I…” He started, taking a hand and running it through his hair. “I can’t…” He cleared his throat, sighing. “I can’t…love you like I want to Jules.” He said, looking to the floor.

Julia paused, stunned that he had just said that. The two of them had sworn off any relationship because James swore he could never give her the love she deserves. Hearing James say that made her angry, it made her frustrated, and she didn’t know what to do with it.

“What…like sexually?” She said, with an aggressive tone.

James raised an eyebrow, then furrowed them, Julia had trouble reading him a majority of the time but now she was too angry to think about what he was thinking. All she cared about was getting answers, or justice…one of the two.

“You…” He ran his hand through his hair, and breathed out a laugh. “You really think that low of me?” He said, not sounding hurt.

“Well I’m not wrong!” She retorted, crossing her arms. “All you wanna do is flirt with me…or other girls that you come upon! I’m so sorry James, I’m sorry I don’t wanna be your plaything.” She said, scoffing.

James let out a hearty laugh, getting up from the bed. “I didn’t need to help you, ya know? I could have just as easily left you there in Caliburn, let some knight find you and take you to your parents. But I didn’t! Because as much as I hate to admit it I care a lot about you Julia! And it scares the living hell out of me!” He screamed, making Julia step back.

Julia’s face went hot, tears began staining her cheeks and every instinct in her went haywire. She cleared her throat, trying to rid herself of the lump inside of it. Her gaze met his, and the only thing she could think to say was something she would regret, but she didn’t care. “Then why do you…why do you stay? It’s not like you’d ever love me back.” She whispered, clutching her neck, and running out the door.

Running was definitely not a good decision on her part, but she did it anyway. The wind whipping her hair and stinging her tear stained cheeks. No idea where she was going, she just needed to be away from him.


	3. Passions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The middle of the woods is definitely not a good time to have a revelation.  
> WARNING: A little too passionate, not smut though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been so long, long time no see, I'm a cryptid don't mind me. Just giving you your annual dose of my writing.

Julia sat with her back to a large tree stump in the middle of the woods. Her mind raced over the past events of the last hour as her cheeks stung from the scratches left by stray branches she passed while running. She couldn’t cry anymore, she shouldn’t cry anymore.

Her side ached, every breath was painful and every movement she made was with fear. She wanted to lie down and sleep right there, and although a lingering thought of the bugs and dirt that would infest her hair would be in the back of her head, running had exhausted her. But she wasn’t exhausted enough, she hadn’t noticed she had balled her hands into fists, clutching dirt and leaves in a fit of anger.

The nearby creatures made crunching noises when they walked, it made Julia’s heart sink, dreading when one of those crunches would be James’ footsteps. Some part of her wanted to see him, she imagined how she would berate him for thinking he can just yell at her like that.

“I understand you care about me, but you can’t yell it! Sometimes people can confess their feelings to one another without making the other have a panic attack!” Her cheeks would be hot with tears, her throat scratchy and stinging with each word.

“You’re… you’re such a jackass! And I want to love you, god I want to love you so much. But you… you don’t get to yell at me about how scared you are, when I can barely look you in the eyes without a little amount of fear creeping in!”

James would choke back tears, his eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes narrowed, impossible to tell if he was angry or concerned. Every passing second of silence would just push them both further to one another, and would push Julia to continue.

“I’m scared of you! I’m… I’m scared one day you’ll snap, and it’ll be just like it was with my parents, like it is with everyone! So you… you don’t get to yell at me like that.” She would trail off on the final sentence, her eyes darting to the ground, her skin crawling and following an instinct to shuffle her feet and kick the aged wood of the cottage.

Suddenly James would grab her, grab her into a passionate kiss, one she’d never felt before. She’d oppose, but his gentle touch would melt her, and she would eventually give in, deepening the kiss. His hands would trail along her arms, to her waist, to the line of her shirt. His fingers would play and wrap themselves around the lining, a longing to pull it and see all of her.

Julia opened her eyes. Not like that. She did not want that. Definitely not, not even close. She wanted to love him with compassion… not angry passion. She thought. Besides, she didn’t get to say everything she wanted to say.

“You’re different! You have always been different. I think about you when I’m alone and in my head you’re just so sweet! And I realize that’s dumb, to have these expectations and to evidently fall in love with the you I’ve created. But it is you, I know it’s you! You can be so sweet, but then you turn around like you’ve never cared at all. You confuse the living hell out of me! You want to love me, but you’re scared. Scared of what? Why won’t you tell me?”

That was better. It wouldn’t be one sided, she’d listen. Julia smiled as the tears streamed down her face. Everything was better in her head, it made her flustered when things didn’t go as planned. But in her head, it helped her have an idea. When… if, she goes back to the cottage, she’ll tell him off, but make sure she listens to his side of things. But also make sure he knows he can’t just treat her how he treats anyone else. That seemed complicated.

James would kiss her neck, right below the ear, he would be slow and patient. His hands would trail along the small of her back and her hips. His fingers would tap along her sides as he moaned quietly with each kiss.

She would be silent, longing to kiss him again but not saying anything. Her arm would be slung over his neck, the other attached to his waist, playing with the waistline of his pants.

He would be gentle, waiting until she was ready, waiting for her to further things. And she would be shy to, but eventually go into it. Kissing him with a gentle passion, like it was the last time she’d ever get to kiss him.

There was a crunching noise that was a little too consistent to be a stag. Julia opened her eyes, her smile faltering. It was mostly dark, a shade of orange barely tinting the bottom of the trees. She held her breath in fear; it didn’t matter if it was James or someone familiar until she knew for sure she was to use her survival instincts.

Her heart clenched as she made herself smaller, slowly bringing her legs to her chest, hovering them over the leaves and bringing them down slowly. The adrenaline must have hit her when she first noticed the noise because her pain had mostly subsided.

She begged that whatever this was wouldn’t come into her peripheral, if she could see them they could see her, and she didn't know how far the adrenaline could take her.

“Julia?” A dark figure came into her peripheral and she held her breath tight, her entire body froze. “Julia, please.” It didn’t matter that it was James, she still lay there, frozen.

“Julia, come on… let’s talk.” He wanted to listen to her, if there was an opportunity to say all the thing’s she’d imagined, it would be now. Julia shot up, turning to face James, and as she peered into his dark eyes, her mouth opened to speak but she stopped.

He smiled at her, not enough to be his typical jackass smile, and definitely not a smirk. It was a gentle, sheepish almost, smile. She melted, but she was still angry. She unclenched her fists, letting the dirt and leaves fall out, and she pushed herself in his direction, grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss, practically slamming her face into his.

He didn’t kiss back immediately, but after a second he deepened the aggressive kiss, wrapping his arms around her. He clutched her right side with aggression, it hurt, but she didn’t care. He used his left hand to ring his fingers through her hair, as she trailed her hands down his arms and waist. She definitely didn’t care.


	4. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Julia's unfortunate revelations, she has to contemplate the maybes, the if's and the when's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's gonna be 2 chapters every 6 months but um, let's hope not. Please comment or kudos if you like it, I guarantee you it will motivate me to keep writing. Let's all just love each other and have some fun and be friends. Oh by the way this is kind of angsty, I hope I'm doing them justice Julia.

Julia lay on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling. She had never done something like this before, being blunt and compulsive wasn’t how she did things. She had always known what to say and what to do, she never just did it right off the bat.

Even her first kiss, she had planned how she would ask Adrien for weeks, fully expecting him to say no. She always went into a battle with a game plan, and she always considered her options before accepting a mission.

But here she was, laying in bed beside James, a guy she would go as far to say she loved. Maybe. Julia couldn’t help but grow a pit in her stomach at the thought of how aggressive she had been. How aggressive they had been together. Everything went fast, no touch didn’t leave a small bruise. It wasn’t what she wanted. Compassion, not angry passion.

She was angry, both at herself and at James. She had yet to even tell him all the things she had wanted to tell him. All the things she had planned in her head. She couldn’t distract herself anymore from the present, no matter how hard she tried.

As the sun peered in through the window, Julia sighed. She etched out the details of the ceiling, following the lines. She listened to James breaths, his soft groans, and his movements underneath the covers. It comforted her, but she couldn’t look at him, at least not now. Julia trailed her fingers along the seams of the comforter, counting the seconds in her head, her heart gaining pace.

Eventually, she was tired of letting her mind wander. So, in the not compulsive way she does things, she considered her options. She could get up, risk waking up James, who she wanted to talk to but in a way it feels more like an obligation rather than a want. Or she could continue laying there and do… something. She could play with the comforter which would let her mind wander.

Julia glanced over to James, he looked so peaceful. She smiled as he shifted, no longer on his back, she felt a lot of urges overtake her in that moment. But she wasn’t compulsive. Not one bit. In fact, ringing her fingers through his hair and playing with it was definitely one of her options. Which is why she did it.

She shifted to support herself on one arm, which she placed under her pillow, using her other hand to play with his hair. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, becoming more relaxed with each light tug and the small knot she got stuck on. She hadn’t noticed that their breathing had become synced.

She wanted to bask in this moment, just her and James, comfortable and together. As she smiled in this moment, hoping it would last forever, not even worrying about what would happen once James woke up, a knock was heard at the door. James shot up, making Julia jump, her hand falling on the pillow and making a loud thumping noise.

James footsteps were heavy, Julia felt them shake the bed. He shuffled his hair with his hand before throwing the door open.

“Yea?” His voice was deep, nearing a growl rather than a purr.

“Um… a message for Julia Rose from the Arcanum.” A squeaky voice said.

James glanced at Julia and then back to the figure behind the door. He sighed. “Do you have it written or something?”

“Yes sir, but tell Miss Rose to respond with haste. It is of an urgent matter.”

“Gotcha.” James reached his hand out and took a note from the figure, he then closed the door, letting it slam and shake the cottage.

He looked at the note, but twisted his mouth and furrowed his eyebrows. He breathed out a laugh that didn’t sound all that happy and turned to Julia. “It has nothing on it.” He held it up for her to see.

Julia shifted in the bed to turn towards James, he was shirtless, of course he was. She squinted her eyes and looked at the paper. There was something written on it, but she couldn’t read it from that far away. She smiled and breathed out a laugh. “I think it’s the arcanum’s way of making sure people who they don’t want reading their messages aren’t reading them.”

James rolled his eyes and looked at the note again, throwing his arm down with a huff. “How’d they even know you were here anyway?”

Julia furrowed her eyebrows. “Well, they knew I accepted a mission in Avalon, they probably did like a searching spell or something when I didn’t return.” She shifted onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

“They can do that? Huh.” James set the note down on the bedside table next to Julia and rounded the bed. Crawling beside her, but remaining upright. “Do you want to keep sleeping? Or are you hungry or something?”

Julia turned to look at him, scanning his face and avoiding his eyes. “Don’t worry about it, I can make breakfast for myself.”

James breathed out a laugh. “Right.” He slouched down and covered himself with the comforter, closing his eyes.

Julia returned her gaze to the ceiling, forcing a small smile so James wouldn’t see her pouting. She turned her focus to the note on the bedside table. She picked it up and brought it close to her face.

‘Urgent mission! I thought you’d be interested in this one! ;) ’ It was from Jaki.

Julia smiled at the winking face, it was always so clear a note was from Jaki, even when she forgot to sign it. Julia set the note down and rested her chin on the pillow. Maybe she should go see what the mission is. She’s technically not in great shape, but maybe if it’s mundane enough and they give her a partner, she could do it easily.

James would probably oppose; not like she didn’t want him to. She didn’t want to test him or anything, but she definitely wanted to see how much he cared about her. How willing he would be to push through his fear. Maybe.

James snored. Julia thought about it for a moment; she could stay, and bask at the moment, ultimately being forced to talk things out with James. Or she could go, avoiding her problems, but in a good, helpful way.

Julia took the latter option. She got up from the bed, with haste, but slowly enough that you could barely hear the sheets rustle. She tiptoed to her clothes and gear, James had placed them in a spare bag he had lying around. She tied her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her robe.

As she tried to throw it over herself, her left side stung; it was a bad sting that ran through her entire body. She couldn’t control her reaction, she screamed in agony and fell to the floor, still halfway in her robe, with only her arms hanging out.

She stood there for a moment in the silence, hoping James hadn’t woken up. Silence. No snoring. James had woken up.

“Jules… whatcha doing?” he asked, she could hear his smile.

“Um… just trying to put on some clothes.” She wriggled her way slowly through the robe. Pulling it down and looking towards James, who now had an eyebrow raised.

"Clothes, not your gear, right?” He got up from the bed and walked towards her, he was flexing, Julia rolled her eyes.

“James…”

James approached her and held out his hand. She took it and he placed his other hand on her shoulder, helping her get up. She looked up at him, focusing on his forehead rather than his eyes.

“In case you’ve forgotten, may I remind you, you are injured.”

“I haven’t forgotten. I’ve healed. And I’m just going to check in at the arcanum, nothing big.”

“Okay. And you will come back, right?”

Julia sighed and knelt over to grab her boots and waist belt. James knelt beside her and grabbed her belt from her hands.

“So you were just going to leave without telling me?”

Julia grabbed her spell deck from the bag and strummed through it, making sure all the cards were in the right spaces. “I would have left a note.”

James breathed out a laugh and stood up, dropping the belt. “A note! Real nice of you.” His voice was gaining volume.

Julia put on her boots and belt. Attaching her spell deck to it and grabbing her wand and potions from the bag. She stood up, slow enough that the sound of her legs cracking echoed throughout the cottage. She kept her gaze to the floor as she swung the bag over her shoulder.

James walked over to the bed and sat on the end, his head in his hands. “I don’t know what I expected.”

Julia felt the heat rise to her cheeks, a lump forming in her throat. “I don’t know what you want me to say.” She choked.

James breathed out a laugh and looked up at her, his eyes were red. “You… you kissed me.” He gestured to himself and took a shaking breath. “It was passionate, I thought I was finally getting everything I’d wanted for once.”

“James…”

“No! You don’t get to just leave like that after everything we’ve been through. You kissed me! I didn’t kiss you, you did that, that was your decision!” He was yelling now.

Julia blinked back the tears, she couldn’t look at him anymore. She knew there were things to say but she couldn’t say them like this. She walked to the door, clutching the strap of the backpack tightly enough for her knuckles to turn white.

She stopped at the door, turning to face James. “I don’t like being yelled at.” She turned back and gripped the door handle, opening it and letting it creak.

“That bag is mine you know.” James called out, it was slightly muffled.

Julia dropped her shoulders and let the bag fall. “If I come back… not when, we have a lot to talk about.”

She slammed the door on her way out, and took a deep breath in, letting the tears fall and the cool breeze of the Avalon winter sting her face. She walked down the path towards Caer Lyon, hoping to raven that he wouldn’t follow her. 


End file.
